The present disclosure relates to computer storage, and more specifically, to log-structured tape storage in a disk storage environment.
Tape storage is sometimes used to backup data from disk storage. Although tape storage is slower than disk storage, tape storage provides backup storage at a low energy cost and allows data to survive for a long period of time in an encrypted format.